Vanilla
by Fateful Melody
Summary: Sakura, Neji, a locked room, and a towel. 'Nuff said.


**Title: **Vanilla Scent  
**Author: **Twilight Toxin  
**Rating:** PG-13/T**  
Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Summary:** What happens when Sakura, Neji, a locked room, and a towel are mixed together...well your about to find out. Oneshot. Sakura/Neji with some Sasuke/Sakura. If continued will be Sasuke/Sakura/Neji.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura/Neji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** Here yah's go's :3

-

The pink haired girl sighed dreamily as the hot steamy water beat down on her skin. Droplets of water dripped down from her flesh as steam rose above her from the high temperature of the water. 'Mmm I _totally _needed this.' She thought grabbing the vanilla scented soap she had purchased awhile back and squeezed it out onto her lofa. Come to think of it, why hadn't she ever used this before? Oh well doesn't matter now ne?

'It smells so good!' She smiled happily and started scrubbiing herself clean.

Her, Naruto, and Sasuke...well Kakashi too had just today gotten back from an incredibly intense mission. They had gone to a neighboring village and protected a weapon craftsman who requested help because he was a target for assasination. How he knew he would a target she didn't know.

Thinking back to the mission she soon remember the man who needed the protection. "I had no idea he would be so young...or cute." She spoke aloud to herself blushing lightly.

Flashback

"Okay so where is this guy already, I'll show all those suckers who try to hurt him my real strength! Believe it!" A boy with blonde hair smiled proudly jumping and flexing his uh 'muscles'. He was wearing a mainly orange outfit and was one of four in his little group, being a bit ahead of the others. Smiling he did a sort of pose while striking the 'V' for victory sign with his fingers. This of course was..Naruto.

"Your real strength? Then those assasins have nothing to fear." That comment came from no other than the usually silent blue haired boy who's glare looked as if it could kill. He was the second person of the group of four and smirked while he made this comment. Yes it was Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was not smirking nor smiling, he was snarling. "You better watch it pretty boy!" He shook his fist fiercly at him while Sasuke just looked at him for not even a second before turning his head the other way bored.

"Hey don't you ignore me- ow!"

"Would you shut up and stop acting so immature Naruto!" This came from the sweet but fiery spirited pink haired girl who had bonked Naruto on the head. Her green eyes looked tired from the journey but angry at her companion. She was the thrid and the only female of the group of four. This was the lovely Sakura. Naruto said nothing in response, instead he cried little tears and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Oh look we're here." The silver haired man said happily looking up from his book from his Icha Icha Paradise collection which was about...well uh anyways he seemed to be smiling? You couldn't really read his expression because half of his face was always covered in a mask. He was the fourth member of the group of the four being the oldest, not being that old, and being the other three's sensei Kakashi.

Sakura looked around at the village. At first glance on the outside it did look pretty decent, she wondering if the inside was similar or not. "So where does this guy live hm Kakashi-sensei?" She looked up at him and sweatdropped to see him holding another book. He had finished the other one that quickly?

"That's only what I've been asking the whole time!" Naruto whined and not waiting for a response ran into the village. "No wait! Naruto! Ugh come back! You don't know where you're going!" The green eyed girl sighed frustrated at Naruto's stupidity. The three also went in the village following their dense companion and were well suprised to see how many people were in there.

They all tried push their way through but Sakura was suddenly shoved and fell to the ground. In fact- she looked to her right and left, she didn't see Sasuke or Kakashi anymore. "Shoot, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke where are you!" Her yells were most likely unheard and in vain from all the sounds of the other hundred people around her.

The pink haired girl groaned coming to terms with the fact she lost all of them for now and decided to push her way out of the crowd. Sakura decided to take a couple breaths when she finally got out of it leaning against the counter of what looked like a ramen shop. Hm maybe Naruto was in there?

She didn't get to check because her path was suddenly blocked buy a _very_ attractive boy, "Excuse me but it looks like you're not from around here so I was wondering if you need any help." He lauged slightly as she smiled at him. "Well your right about the 'not from around here' part but I..." Well it couldn't hurt to ask. "..do you know where I could find a Tanaka Kira?"

He looked at her through slanted eyes for a moment as if studying her -making her feel a bit awkard- but soon responded, "Well looks like you found the right person, that's me!" Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. _This_ was who she got to protect? She thought he would be an older man in his sixtys or something but it turns out he was about a year or two older than her. He had glowing bright blue eyes and a mop of chestnut brown hair that was placed upon his head.

'Thank you Kami-sama.'

End of flashback

Later of course she had found the boys, they had stayed until the assasins had come. Then they killed them accomplishing their mission and came home.

Well maybe it wasn't that intense for they boys but it definitely was for her...The battles weren't the intense part, it was just she didn't get to shower for six days. I mean that's six whole days. That's almost a week! Enough said.

Right when she had got home though she was informed that everyone was going on vacation to this beach side cabin for a break from all the training. Everyone meaning- Ino's group, Neji's group, Hinata's group, etc. but it was just the students. The senseis were the one to come up with this oh so brilliant plan so right when she got home her mother had already had her stuff packed. Meaning she was whisked right out the door making her have no time to take a shower.

Sakura wasted no time in jumping in the shower though at the enormous cabin...well after she had picked her room and it had an amazing view- one that overlooked the ocean of course. What she didn't understand was why the bathroom was down the hallway instead of in the room. Meh...oh well.

Hm and what about this Kira boy? 'Pfft enough of that Sakura you're never gonna see him again and you already have enough on your hands with the boys.' She thought to herself thinking about two certain boys. Sasuke and well...

Neji. She didn't know why there was just something about him that attracted her so much to him. Maybe it was because her crush on Sasuke was interfering and she only liked him because he had a personallity resembling the previously mentioned boy. 'No, no I don't really think that's it.'

She didn't even know where her feelings had changed into well...this for him."Oh Neji." Even saying his name like that made herself blush a bright pink. He was handsome, hands down, but he was also quiet and mysterious and...'Look at me acting like a love sick puppy!' Sakura mentally slapped herself, but she knew she couldn't deny her feelings.

Neji and Sasuke were a lot alike...but they were completely different too. It was just well- hard to explain. Ah but the wonderful Uchiha boy she could not forget about him.

I mean Sakura still had a crush on Sasuke...she didn't know if that would ever change but she knew something that wasn't changing. Sasuke's feelings for her. At first it had almost broken her heart in two when he didn't return her feelings but now she was used to it. 'So why do I still linger on it? Why do I still hope that some day...' She sighed quietly. Boys were so complicated sometimes.

"Why am I even thinking about this when I'm suppose to be relaxing?" She spoke quietly angry at herself. Running a hand through her damp hair she could feel that there was still shampoo in it. (during all that she put shampoo in her hair at some point) Sighing she quickly scrubbed the rest out and turned the water off.

'It doesn't help that they're _both _here either though..' Sakura quietly stepped out of the shower, wrapping the soft pink towel around her body. The insense circled around her as the smell of vanilla hung heavily in the air. "Heh wow didn't know it would be that strong."

Ah the sweet, sweet silence. That was always good when you were trying to relax right? Everyone else was probably outside on the beach, it was a really nice day out.

She shivered involuntarily. Sakura hated the feeling of soaking wet hair on her shoulders, it just bothered her. Taking some chopsticks she quickly put her hair in a messy bun leaving her bangs out of it. Breathing with relief and not looking, the pink haired girl reached out to counter to grab her clothes to put them on. "Huh?" She quickly looked over, eyes widening, she realized something.

"Oh shit."

You see since Sakura was in such a hurry to go take a shower and found out there were already towels for each person in the bathrooms, she had wasted no time in throwing her suitcase in the closet and running to the bathroom to call it before anyone else took it. And now this left her with no clothes...only this very little (emphasis on little) pink towel. Resulting in the:

"Oh shit."

Sakura frantically covered her mouth with her hands trying to silence her frustrated scream she couldn't seem to keep in. Well this was just perfect. 'Stupid Sakura!' She seemed to scream in her head before deciding this didn't help at all. She need to think of a plan.

Sakura scrambled quickly over to the door and sloppily put her ear against it listening for any voices or sounds. Hm, there were none. 'Maybe all of them really are outside.' She thought happily putting on a smile. 'Or maybe not.' She sweatdropped.

I mean why would any of them be inside anyways? Outside they could swim, hang out, train, etc. Happy with this Sakura made a decision, opening the door and peeking her head out, hair still wet, she sighed with relief to see no one in large hallway. Quietly, she snuck out of the enormous bathroom. The cold air blasted onto her delicate skin making her shiver violently for a moment as she closed the door.

With one last look Sakura took off to the opposite side of the hallway where her room was currently located...or where she thought it was located. All the doors looked the same after all. And when I say took off I mean she was hauling some major ass. Reaching it, she turned the knob quickly but silently and opened the door looking at the ground. With one swift movement she closed it and then relaxed against the door, eyes shut.

"Glad that's-"

'Ah hell no.' There was no way possible on this earth that lady luck hated her that much was it? Perhaps maybe, it was...There, on the large king size bed off in dream land, was no one other than the one and only Neji. Yes Neji. The one she had feelings for Neji. Guess she went in the wrong room, hehe funny how life works out sometimes eh?

The pink haired beauty's face was horrified to say the least. Here she was in a skimpy little pink towel with a certain blue haired boy only a couple feet away. Self-conciously, Sakura wrapped the towel around her a bit tighter pulling it up which wasn't such a good idea because that showed off more of her legs. But then if she pulled it down it would show more of her chest. Hm so the options were boobs or legs. Haha this was just great. She always knew there was someone up there who had something against her.

Blinking, Sakura realized that Neji was still sleeping. That was very odd...he should of been able to sense her presence when she came in or at least hear her. 'Guess he was tired.' She thought and decided to take the opportunity to reach behind her and try to find the door handle.

Feeling the door for it she let out a breath she didn't seem to have when it was found and started breathing normally again. The girl also let out a long sigh. This is where she went wrong. Poor poor Sakura and her bad luck..

Neji's slumber was interrupted and his eyes flashed opened quickly at the sudden sound. Sakura seemed to give small cry and twisted the door handle quite violently. Blinking, she turned around and found that it wouldn't budge for anything, 'Why am I not suprised by this?'

"What the hell do you think your doing in my room Haruno!" Neji's irritated voice, probably because he was woken up, darted through the room. "Hey first of all I have a name yo-..eek!" The green eyed girl squeaked suddenly. Angry that Neji couldn't use her name, she forgot about the towel predicament and through her little rant raised her one arm making part of it fall dangerously low. Remembering she let out a squeak and immediatly pulled it up, wrapping her arms around herself awkardly.

His frustrated expression soon faltered and his eyes widened considerably when he finally noticed the little part of her in a towel. The boy turned his head very quickly and Sakura could of sworn she saw the faintest hints of a blush. Pft probably her imagination...The great Neji blushing? Give me a break.

"What are you doing here and _why_...?" This time it was a bit softer as he let the rest of the sentence linger in the air.

She pulled the towel even higher now which was a mistake because of the whole boob vs. leg thing. Blushing furiously, she then pulled it down and soon she was in a little pull up then down fiasco. Sighing frustratedly, the green eyed girl gave up pulling it down and then crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

Blushing harder she looked up and stammered nervously, "Well you see with the whole mission, and the Kira, and 'Get out of the house your going on vacation', and the bath, and the running with the towel a-and..-" Sakura realized looking at Neji's dumbfounded expression he didn't explain her rambling at all.

"Oh sorry um you see I opened the wrong door...I thought this was sort of my room. I'm apologize for my stupidity." Looking away poor Sakura was a red as a freshly picked tomato.

Studying her expression he finally nodded and said something that sounded like a very quiet 'oh'. The silence was deafening between the two as Sakura nervously twiddled her thumbs having no idea what to do in this type of situation. I mean when she woke up this morning she had no idea that she would end up in the bedroom of Neji in a stinkin' towel.

Deciding what to do, she turned and tried to door handle once more. No luck.

"The door's locked from the outside. I found that out this morning." Sakura turned looking at Neji who was laying back on the bed eyes closed. She gave him 'No way' kind of looks.

"You mean I-..we're trapped in here together until the other come back!" She cried looking at him, now his eyes were open, as if pleading him for this to be a cruel joke.

Neji nodded then turned his head forgetting she was in a towel but not before getting to see _all _of her curves. 'Not bad..' He smirked but quickly shook the thought away. He was no pervert and they were talking about this pink haired girl..Sakura here. He had to admit though...she did look good.

The towel slipped dangerously low and Sakura started to get frantic. There were so many things that could happen right now if this towel slipped any lower, and she didn't want to find out.

"Ack I'm really sorry, I just wanted to get to my room. Maybe there's a window that I could..." Neji shook his head. "Well then maybe we can knock this door down! I mean we're definitly strong enough!" Ha! Why didn't she think of that before? Even she could knock down a measly old door.

Rising her leg to strike her target she was frozen mid-step when Neji suddenly appeared behind her grabbing her around the waist. Sakura couldn't believe it, what was he doing? This added an another embarassment. Because of the wetness of the towel Neji could totally feel Sakura's skin through it. Blushing she tried to form words but nothing came out. Luckily he spoke.

"I've already tried it...for some reason there's some special chakra surrounding the door that won't let anyone open- or break it- from the inside." He whispered this rather- huskly in her ear. This was only half true. Yes there was something that prevented the door from being broken or opened but it was very weak and he could break it in a heart beat with his strength. He didn't know why but he wanted her to stay...only if a little longer.

Leaning this close to her Neji's nose soon became enveloped with the smell of delicious...vanilla? Yes that was it. The heavenly scent nearly drove him crazy. Or perhap how close he was to the pink haired girl was the reason for it. This Sakura sure was intriging, he sure could get used to Uchida's girl. He smirked, "Mm I love vanilla."

Shocked by this response she had no time to response as he dove driving little butterfly kisses up her neck. Sakura became suddenly rigid in his arms perhaps just too suprised by this action. Once again she was asking herself: what was he doing?

Working his way back up to her ear he licked it tenderly before whispering, "Relax.."

He wrapped his strong and muscular arms more tightly around her waist. They seemed to fit just right, she noted. Sakura wasn't going to lie- she loved the way he held her. Pulling her closer to him she cried out in suprise when he suddenly flipped her so they were facing eachother. This was when Neji smirked at her and Sakura in response smiled back.

He started to lean down and Sakura wide-eyed realized what he was about to do. A million questions ran through her head, Would she be a good enough kisser for him? She decided to put them all aside and be bold and leaned her head up helping him. That's when their lips met.

At first it was soft and gentle but sparks flew and soon it became rougher and harder. Pulling her away from the door Neji pushed her closer to him and pulled the chop sticks from her hair releasing all of her dancing pink locks. He soon cornered her. Sakura wound her hands up into his hair brushing through his locks playfully as she wrapped one leg around Neji's.

Neji smirked into her mouth as he felt her melt into him. Her body pressed up against his...it was so warm. They couldn't be any closer. Sakura felt completely safe in his arms as she dared opened her eyes and looked into his. She saw that look...

The green eyed girl squeaked as she pushed onto the fluffy bed and giggled as she continued to kiss the handsome boy in front of her. The towel still stayed in place but that didn't matter to either of them as they continued on. Neji soon pursued his heated action running his tongue over Sakura's lower lip and was happy to gain entrance as she opened her mouth. Neji continued on and felt Sakura bite his lower lip.

'Heh.' He bit back but not so hard to hurt her. He soon ended the kiss ignoring Sakura's puppy dog eyes as he licked her chin and then he neck. It was as if he was trying to taste the vanilla that he smelt on her.

Going back to her mouth Neji and Sakura soon kissed again. 'She's trying to take contol of this one..' He noted smirking in his mind. That wasn't gonna happen. They both continued their onslaught on eachother with the intense lip locking and tongue dancing that they completely and utterly forget about the door.

It opened slowly a moment later and in charged no one other than...basically the whole gang minus Naruto and Choji who were probably downstair eatting the whole kitchen. "Hey we came to free you and we're also looking for Sak-..." Lee was cut short as his eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground.

Mostly no...all of them had the same expression and did the same thing as him. Now Sasuke was not the first one by far to let emotions overwhelm him or even show but jealousy was written plain and clear all over his face. I mean here was _his_ girl under that filthy rat Neji. 'Wait his where did that come from?' He put that aside for now and growled, eyes red, at the boy on the bed but it was unheard.

Neji and Sakura both looked up to see them all standing there staring at the two. Neji smirked, Sakura had a mix of emotions on her face. She quietly slid from underneath Neji and stood up straightening out her towel coughing. "Uh hehe..." Not waiting for a respone she made a mad dash to the closet door and well the rest just stared...

The girls stared at the predicament...and the guys well stared at the predicament that Sakura was in with the towel.

"Hmm I'm guessing we're in trouble..?" Neji smirked once more up at the group. Sasuke who was in front gave him a very dark look almost restraining himself from going over there and killing Neji now. He made a decision and grabbed a big t-shirt walking over to the closet.

Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura out and put the shirt rather forcefully in her hands. "Put it on." That sure did sound like an order. 'Wow never seen Sasuke act like this.' Well she didn't want to change in front of all these people and be more embarrased that she already was, "I'll just be going now." The pink haired girl tryed to sneak out but seeing that wouldn't work ran for the door.

She was suddenly grabbed and pulled back. "Put it on, now." He growled this out lowly which suprised Sakura greatly. Maybe he really was jealous. 'Yeah right.' She thought. Taking the shirt she quickly ran into the closet and changed into it before coming back out and taking a seat on the bed next to Neji.

All through this the others were still quiet...probably still in shock but before Sasuke could say anything Ino stepped forward.

"Neji how dare you knock up Sakura you bastard!" The blonde whacked him on the head sharply as Sakura just sweatdroped at the accusation. "Uhh Ino.."

"Hey I'm not done! And you forehead girl! I thought you had more sense! Do you want to be a teenage mother who has to live off child support money? I mean I don't even see any plastics around for god's sake what were you thinking?"

Sakura face faulted, Neji looked up snickering, Sasuke was even wide eyed and half of the gang well...passed out. "My poor poor Sakura don't worry we'll get you counseling for you and the baby don't you worry. And you Neji! You will be a good father to this baby you hear?"

Alright Sakura had heard enough. I mean she was about to die right at the spot. Her? Pregant? Give me a break. "Ino, Ino! No you got it all wrong. Neji didn't do anything, I didn't get knocked up, Me and Neji didn't I have sex, so don't worry." This was said in a soothing voice as she patted the other girl's back. Ino wore an 'oh' expression.

Getting up she soon squeezed her way out of the room smiling. Maybe she would regret this whole thing tommrow but right now she was going to live her life in the moment...and at that moment she had to admit; she was enjoying it.

Ino, Sasuke, and the part of the gang that had not fainted watched as Sakura walked back to her room and closed the door behind her. Neji gave a smug look as he laid back flat on his bed. The others stood dumbfounded as they all walked out dragging their fainted companions Sasuke however gave him a death glare as if this wasn't over yet.

After they were gone Neji looked up at the ceiling. 'Hn bring it on Uchiha.' Inhaling deeply he smirked, the room smelled heavily of vanilla.

_Fin.?_

A/N: Gah! It's over already! Yeah for right now its one-shot but I don't know if needed I will make this into a story I guess where Neji and Sasuke fight over Sakura. That's why I added the little Sasuke thing at the end. I'll explain more behind Neji and Sasuke's feelings for Sakura too so don't worry. Meh Misu's got to go, Ja ne!


End file.
